unofficial_world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200215-history
Renault FT-17
French, Tier I, Light Tank Pros: *Good armor *Great acceleration *Nice maneuverability, always keep his top speed *The 25mm has high penetration, is accurate and fire fast. Cons: *Poor top speed *The 25 mm has a low hitting range Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver Leads To: *D1 *BS *Renault FT AC *H35 History Renault FT-17 The vehicle entered service in 1917, with a total of 3,177 vehicles manufactured by the end of World War I and 3,800 vehicles prduced in total. At the begining of World War II a total of 1560 vehicles were in service. It is the considered first modern tank because it was the first tank to use a turret. Stats Tier:I Hit Points:105 Hit Points Top:115 Weight:4.69/4.89 Weight Top:4.79/6.80 Horsepower:39 Horsepower Top:100 Power To Weight Ratio:8.32 Power To Weight Ratio Top:20.89 Transmission:Mechanical Speed Limit:21 Traverse Speed:28 Taverse Speed Top:30 Hull Armor:16/16/16 Turret Armor:16/16/14 Turret Armor Top:22/22/16 Standard Shell Damage:23-38 Standard Shell Damage Top:20-34 Standard Shell Penatration:22-36 Standard Shell Penatration Top:35-58 Rate Of Fire:24.00 Rate Of Fire Top:28.57 Turret Traverse Speed:38 Turret Traverse Speed Top:34 View Range:250 View Range Top:280 Signal Range:90 Signal Range Top:300 Modules '---Turrets---' Renault FT Omnibus Tier:I Armor:16/16/14 Traverse Speed:38 View Range:250 Weight:170 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver '---Guns compatible with this turret---' 37mm APX SA18 Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:237 Shell Price:0 Silver/2 Gold/ 6 Silver Rate Of Fire:24.00 Aveage Damage:30/30/36 Average Penatration:29/46/18 Accuracy:0.54 Aiming Time:2.5 Weight:100 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver 13.2mm Hotchkiss mle.1930 Tier:I Caliber:13 Ammo:720 Bursts In A Clip:3 Shells In A Burst:5 Shell Price:1 Silver/1 Gold Rate Of Fire:136.36 Average Damage:8/8 Average Penatation:23/36 Accuracy:0.58 Aiming Time:2.0 Weight:70 Research Price:30 Price:1,500 Silver Renault FT Berliet (turret) Tier:I Armor:22/22/16 Traverse Speed:34 View Range:280 Weight:200 Research Price:40 Price:240 Silver '---Guns compatible with this turret---' 37mm APX SA18 Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:237 Shell Price:0 Silver/2 Gold/6 Silver Rate Of Fire:24.00 Average Damage:30/30/36 Average Penatration:29/46/18 Accuracy:0.54 Aiming Time:2.0 Weight:100 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver 13.2mm Hotchkiss mle.1930 Tier:I Caliber:13 Ammo:720 Bursts In A Clip:3 Shells In A Burst:5 Shell Price:1 Silver/1 Gold Rate Of Fire:136.36 Average Damge:8/8 Average Penatration:23/36 Accuracy:0.58 Aiming Time:2.0 Weight:70 Research Price:30 Price:1,500 Silver 25mm Canon Raccourci Mle.1934 Tier:II Caliber:25 Ammo:360 Shell Price:5 Silver/2 Gold Rate Of Fire:28.57 Average Damage:27/27 Average Penatration:46/68 Accuracy:0.45 Aiming Time:1.5 Weight:71 Research Price:150 Price:2,320 Silver '---Engines---' Renault Tier:I Horsepower:39 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:266 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver Renault M26/27 Tier:I Horsepower:45 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:266 Research Price:30 Price:300 Silver Franklin Tier:I Horsepower:100 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:266 Research Price:40 Price:330 Silver '---Suspentions---' M17 Tier:I Load Limit:4.89 Traverse Speed:28 Weight:1,200 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver M26/27 Tier:II Load Limit:6.80 Traverse Speed:30 Weight:1,200 Research Price:80 Price:560 Silver '---Radios---' Signal Flags Tier:I Signal Range:90 Weight:1 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver ER 52 Tier:III Signal Range:300 Weight:100 Research Price:100 Price:600 Silver Crew *Commander *Driver Consumables *Manual Fire Extinguisher *Small First Aid Kit *Small Repair Kit *100-Octane Gasoline *Automatic Fire Extinguisher *Large First Aid Kit *Large Reapir Kit *105-Octane Gasoline *Strong Coffee Equipment *Improved Ventilation Class 1 *Light Spall Liner *Camouflage Net *Binocular Telescope *Coated Optics *Enhanced Gun Laying Drive *Toolbox Camouflage Price: *Permanent:25 Gold *30 Days:10,000 Silver *7 Days:2,500 Silver Category:French Tanks